


Let Go and Let Love

by thatariessss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blowjobs, Character Development, Choking, Dominance, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Personal Growth, Smut, Trust Issues, hardcore-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatariessss/pseuds/thatariessss
Summary: "he lost his breath at least 5 times in the one second it took for him to take Soonyoung all in, and immediately, he declared that Soonyoung was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen."In this story, we follow Mingyu's journey in not only falling in love with Soonyoung, but also his journey of self growth that Soonyoung unknowingly sparked and the ups and downs learning to love fearlessly.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Let Go and Let Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally started as a one shot but i got comments asking to make it a whole au so i thought why not lol let me stop being lazy.
> 
> I put a lot of thought and heart in this, i put a lot of myself in Mingyu's story too i just hope you can all find it captivating and relatable.  
> I tried to keep each character the same as they are irl but idk maybe i lost the plot along the way.  
> I'm currently working on the rest of the chapters.

It had been 4 weeks. 4 long, tedious, emotionally, mentally and physically demanding weeks of finals and at long last, Mingyu was done. He'd been slaving so hard even before finals; finishing up projects, handing in assignments, writing tests, taking quizzes, submitting reports and drafitng up questions for the students he tutors weekly. He also had a job at a nearby cafe. He honestly treated it more like his break time, he found it really refreshing working in the cafe in comparison to all the other things he does daily. Something about how the cafe was always calm and mellow, and how he got to interact with lots of different people, greet them with smiles and make their days with well brewed coffee and revitalizing frappes and lattes, brought him a lot of joy. He'd always been the ambitious type, always picking up and mastering lots of different things, he almost could't keep up, but despite how busy he kept himself he still found the energy and time to make friends, really good ones that he went out with every now and then and would have nothing short of a good time. Because of finals it had been a while since they all met up, but that all was gonna change tonight because they were going out to the club.

It was 11pm, and Mingyu was standing outside the club beside the line, waiting for his friends. They always had a tendency to be late so he wasn't really surprised nor did he really mind, especially because the night air was cool and youthful and made him look forward to having fun. Mingyu was sporting a classic all-black outfit; a black crew neck tee with sleeves that ended right by his elbow loosely tucked into black slacks that ended right by his ankle and all white Pumas. He accessorized with a small silver dangling earring of a feather, 2 silver thin chains of different lengths sat prettily on his chest and a chain bracelet was placed on his right arm as well as an all-black beaded one. His hair, which was also black, was styled up with a part on the side, showing his undercut and perfectly sharp and strong jawline...he looked really good, and he knew it. Especially because the girls in the line next to him could not stop gasping over him and whispering loudly about him. 'It's pointless', he thought, 'i don't even play for you team'. He waited for about 10 minutes before his friends lively rolled up in a gang, as they always do, laughing and waving as the girls in the line nearly lost their minds. Mingyu wasn't the good looking friend because they were all good looking.

"i'm glad you guys finally decided to grace us with your presence, oh your majesties" Mingyu sarcastically commented as he made a small bow to his friends. They laughed it off as they playfully shoved him.

"I STAY telling you to come to Cheol's and I's before so we can pre-drink together, and then fucking land the club together like the boss ass bitches we are bro!" Joshua energetically responded and Mingyu could tell that he's drunk. "But you're always so busy doing other things so really dude, its not our fault."

"Oh so now we're "boss ass bitches?" Wonwoo laughed as he asked.

"Right? I'm also confused, we didn't agree to that shit!" Seungcheol said, smiling brightly & hugging Joshua with one arm, as he harmlessy shook him about as if to snap him back to his senses. He too was drunk, maybe just tipsy but either way, alcohol was in his system and he was feeling good. They all were feeling good and Mingyu couldn't wait to get on their level.

Joshua shrugged Seungcheol off, "We're all done with finals bro we can be whatever we wanna be" and the gang laughed in agreement. They had suffered enough, it was time for them to let loose and play hard!

"Alright alright let's just get into the club so i can get on Shua's level already" Mingyu said, pushing the boys into club

"We about to get lit!" 

"Let's do it!" they all remarked as they cut the line and entered the club right after Seungcheol flashed a smile and a nod at the bodygaurd, who then smiled back and unclipped the rope to give them way.

●●●

It was loud and smoky inside the club. Mingyu could barely make out a single person out of the thousands of people that were there, let alone hear his own thoughts. The music was thunderous, the base was so powerful you could feel it in your chest, and Mingyu could tell that it was definitely worsening the effects of the alcohol because Joshua could barely stand on his own anymore. They carefully weaved through the crowd and when Mingyu noticed they weren't headed towards the bar, he sped up to Seungcheol in the front, who was leading their trail, stopped him and leaned to ask

"hey where are we going? The bar is the other way.."

"Relax kid, i know, i'm not that drunk" Seungcheol yelled over the music as he gave Mingyu a cheeky smile, "Jeonghan and them are already upstairs by VIP" he added and nodded his head towards to the stairs, signalling them to keep going. 

Mingyu had met Jeonghan before, he's Seungcheol's childhood best friend and so naturally, they all would hang out together from time to time, and Jeonghan would bring his group of friends too, so really they weren't strangers to each other. The problem with nights out when they're all together though is that they never really go all that well. Yeah it was always a good time, they always had lots of fun together, the nights were always filled with laughter and thrill but they never ended without DK, Jeonghan's friend, throwing up all the meals he had that day and passing out on the side of the road somewhere as they all laughed and took pictures, Joshua getting with at least 3 girls and not remembering them the next day, Seungcheol nearly knocking out someone for trivial reasons or Dino, Jeonghan's other friend, drunk crying and calling his exes. 'Messy', Mingyu thought, 'this night is gonna be fucking messy'. They got to the top of the stairs and immediately saw Jeonghan sitting there with DK, Dino and Seungkwan, and their table filled with bottles and empty shot glasses. The minute Jeonghan saw them he lit up more and signalled them to come over. Mingyu noticed that the air was not as smoky and the music wasn't as loud anymore but he still struggled to hear himself think, they slid into the booth like-seating as they all greeted each other with beaming smiles and welcoming remarks!

"Eyyyyy Cheol finally you're here!" Jeonghan said as he put his arm around Seungcheol and smiled.

"Yes we are! I see you didn't wait for us to get the party started" Seungcheol replied as his eyes widened at the mess of puddles of spilled liquir and tipped over empty glasses on their table.

"For real though, like how the hell was all this done by 3 people only?" Joshua commented a beat a late. The booze is definitely getting to him.

"You know how he is when we go out, all beverages with no alcohol in them are non-existent!" DK slurred from the opposite end

"Yeah and thats exactly why we all never remember any of our nights!" Mingyu added in a sarcastic tone and every one chuckled.

"..and it's also why all my exes have me blocked right now.." Dino quietly said with a mopey expression on his face and the air around the table stiffened a little bit.

"No sir we are NOT doing that! no no no way~!" Seungkwan exclaimed as he yanked a bottle out of the ice bucket that sat in the middle of the table and popped it open. "right, now,..open your mouth,..you know the rules, you mope, we drown." Seungkwan continued as he held the bottle to his face with a plastered smile.

"Oh no no no no i'm okay aha i was kidding i'm fi-" Dino tried to protest but got interrupted by everyone else telling him to stop denying it and just drink.

"Mingyu..you're really gonna let this happen." Dino desperately pleaded, "You're the only one with common sense around here.."

Mingyu looked at everyone around the table, they all had their threatening eyes on him, more than ready to turn things around and make him drink from the bottle.

"Uhh...no comment..?" he said cautiously and before Dino could even get a word of his cries out the bottle was in his mouth and practically down his throat as the whole table cheered and applauded with victory.

"I've always known you were a smart guy Gyu you just choose to be dumb and annoying" Seungkwan casually remarked as he put the bottle down and gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What? Kwan just complimented me? Am i dreaming or is he really already that drunk" Mingyu sneered and the whole table burst into laughter as Seungkwan replied him a passionate

"Fuck you!" and he retaliated with

"I know you want to but you're just not my type."

The night went on like that, lots of drinking and laughter in the atmosphere as Seungkwan and Mingyu bickered from time to time and Wonwoo, being the only level headed one of the group, opted to shut them up by passing them more drinks. So far Mingyu loved how he felt. He was getting a bit buzzed, even though he'd had quite a number of glasses already but he's never really been the weaker kind when it came to alcohol, he could handle his liquor very well. Which is why the minute he'd empty his glass Seungcheol would be right there in a heartbeat re-filling it with a smirk.He knew his friend all too well, and all Mingyu ever did was chuckle at how ridiculous he was being as he took a sip. Mingyu was taking everything in, the sight of all his friends finally together and everyone just living in the moment, everyone being happy as the weight of school was no where to be found, and the more he thought about it, the more he smiled to himself. As Mingyu sat, he realized he was a little uncomfortable, and that's because he was sitting on something. He slightly lifted himself and to his surprise, pulled out a denim jacket. 

"Oh sorry!" he giggled apologetically as he held it up, "i've been sitting on this the whole, my bad i didn't notice. Who's is-?" he continued.

"Of course you have." Seungcheol interjected.

"That's such a you thing to do" Dino slurred and randomly began to burst into laughter.

"You alright there buddy?" said Wonwoo in an amused tone.

"He's fine! this just means he needs more alcohol-" Jeonghan stated, half drunk half sobering up as he sat upright.

"More alcohol? Han you're crazy!" Seungcheol exclaimed before Jeonghan continued to ask DK

"Where's your cousin? he left to get drinks like 30 minutes ago."

"What cousin?" Mingyu, Seungcheol, Joshua and Wonwoo all asked in unison, confused. They hadn't seen a cousin since they got there. 'Wait so that means we've only been here for 30 minutes? It feels longer' Mingyu said to himself.

"My cousin!....He's mine....I have a cousin..." DK was starting to speak with his words spaced out and that meant a black out was going to happen in like an hour.

"Yeah okay..i'll just move this" Wonwoo said silently as he took the cup that sat in front of DK away.

"Yes..i brought my cousin Soon..Soonyoung with me..he's a great g...a great guy you'll love him." DK continued chirpily. "That's his jacket" and just as DK finished his sentence, Mingyu saw a tray filled with shots being placed on their table from the corner of his eyes, and with the tray followed a roaring voice saying

"okaaaaay! i'm back and i brought gifts! everybody take two!" In the blink of an eye, two shots were sitting in front Mingyu as the owner of the voice began to pass the rest down. 'Ah this must be Soonyoung', he thought. Soonyoung's arrival seemed to lift everyone's mood even higher, as they all returned his statement with claps and shouts and bright faces. It was almost like everyone all of a sudden got cold water splashed onto their faces and were now wide awake, all because of one guy and a tray of alcohol. But there was something about the kind of energy he radiated, it demanded attention Mingyu thought, it was the kind that would illuminate any room he walked into, a very powerful but warm and welcoming kind. Mingyu could sense all these traits just off of how he put a tray on the table and passed the shots around, he hadn't even seen what he looked like yet and when Mingyu decided to take his attention away from the shots making their way around the table, and place it on Soonyoung, he lost his breath at least 5 times in the one second it took for him to take Soonyoung all in, and immediately, he declared that Soonyoung was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. 

One look and Mingyu knew that Soonyoung was definitely the love of his life, his long lost soul mate and he agreed that it was probably the liquor talking but, he didn't care, he was in awe. Soonyoung was fucking beaming, Mingyu thought about how he said he seemed like the type of person to light up a room the minute he walked into it and was absolutely right because in that moment, Soonyoung was glowing. He smiled, a honest genuine smile that practically shut his eyes as he passed the drinks down, and Mingyu just stared at how charming he found that. His hair looked silver under the club lights and had long bangs, split down the middle, whilst he wore a loose tiger print silk shirt that had the first 2 buttons undone with 3 delicate silver necklaces hanging by his bare skin, black fitted jeans with all black causal shoes, and his fingers were decorated with silver rings of different thicknessess whilst his ears with small silver hoops and studs. 'He's so attractive' Mingyu thought, 'who wears a tiger print shirt and looks that good?' He dragged his eyes back to Soonyoung's face, catching him mid-way as he ran his hands through his hair whilst he talked, allowing Mingyu to take notice of his sharp, defined jawline as well as his beautiful neckline. 'Actually damn, he's sexy', Mingyu kept getting lost in thought. He had drowned everyone else out and could hear nothiing but his own mind ooing and ahing at how gorgeous the boy in front of him was. Before he could find more reasons to fall in love with Soonyoung, he was ripped out of his thoughts and back to reality when everyone's laughter suddenly boomed through the air. Mingyu sat there blinking rapidly in confusion as he looked around and finally noticed that he missed a joke, 'oh he's a comedian too?' he said to himself right before he looked back at Soonyoung as his ears unintentionally singled out his laugh, 'oh my gosh he's so adorable'.

"Yeah so that's why the drinks are late but don't worry, i'm sure those girls have already forgotten all about me" Soonyoung remarked and Mingyu noticed how his voice was somewhere in-between being smooth and rough. He also noticed how comfortable he looked, as if he was no stranger to having all the attention on him, even with completely new faces present.

"You're such a clown Soonyoung, out of all the excuses i've heard of used to get out of unwanted situations, saying that you think you left the stove in your apartment on is hella new" Jeonghan said as he shook his head in amusement and threw back a shot.

"Yeah DK you were right, he is a great guy" Wonwoo struggled to say as he could barely stop laughing. Soonyoung giggled and said

"Stick with me bro i've got a lot more where that came from!"...'Ah, so he's no stranger to the game obviously,damn he just keeps getting hotter and hotter' Mingyu said to himself and just like that, Soonyoung was sliding himself next to Mingyu, causing everyone else on his side of the booth to slide further along to give him space to sit. Mingyu thought about how that was very forward of him, especially looking at the fact that they had never met before.

"Thanks" Soonyoung casually said, and when Mingyu looked to his side, he found himself face to face with a smiling Soonyoung staring right through his soul. He was so close, Mingyu thought he'd without a doubt be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest, 'fuck he's prettier up close.' Mingyu sort of froze, and was just staring at the boy and Soonyoung thought he was lost, so he looked down at the jacket in Mingyu's arms, smiled as he took it from him and added "For holding on to this". Mingyu quickly snapped himself out of it in fear of being that weird guy who did nothing but just stare at him.

"You're welcome" Mingyu managed to say as he looked away and cleared his throat. 'What a shitty first impression bro.'he said to himself, feeling embarrassed and without much thought, he took both the shots that were placed in front of him and threw them back simultaneously. He instantly regretted it and his face mirrored his feelings as he made a disgusted face from the alcohol slowly burning as it trailed down his throat.

"Ayyeeee now that's what i'm talking about! This guy knows how to have fun!" Soonyoung exclaimed as he placed his hand on Mingyu's shoulder and laughed in approvement. He smiled at him again, as if he was indirectly telling him that there was no need to be nervous and Mingyu mentally face palmed himself at how obviously clammed up he must have been. He felt his face flush red from Soonyoung's touch on his shoulder as he shyly responded to Soonyoung with a smile and told himself that if anyone asked, it was the alcohol.

After introductions were made, it didn't take long for everyone to feel comfortable around Soonyoung, which wasn't surprising to Mingyu because he took notice of how Soonyoung wasn't the type to even give you the time to be uncomfortable. His energy, his looks, everything about him was just loud, the kind of loud you couldn't ignore and then eventually, start to really like. The aroma around the booth was as good as it could get, everyone conversed with each other about anything and everything and it felt like the night was only growing younger. Drinks were flowing and so were the good vibes, Mingyu couldn't remember the last time he felt that damn good, that happy, that alive, not to mention, so frisky as he and Soonyoung kept bouncing energies off each other. They connected instantly, always sharing a secret laugh or two before they'd both sip whatever was in their cups, not to mention they both couldn't keep their hands off each other. They regularly touched each others thighs between conversation, leaned in a bit too close as they talked and developed a habit of holding each others gazes a second too long. It was all so electric for Mingyu, Soonyoung was honestly overwhelming him, his body could hardly keep up. He kept attempting to calm himself down by taking in more alcohol but all that did was add more fuel to the burning desire he had for Soonyoung. All that did was heighten his senses making every touch and breath Soonyoung made in his direction send immediate irrefutable chills down his whole body. Soonyoung made all the hairs on his body stand, he made him smile like an idiot and made him wish the night would never come to an end.

"Damn, i've been having so much fun with you i barely noticed that we are alone" Soonyoung said in a sincere tone, as the smile on his face slowly faded and he leaned closer to Mingyu. Mingyu was shocked at the sudden change of mood, but looked around to notice that he was right, only empty glasses and bottles surrounded them as the lights upstairs flashed and strobed, whilst the music boomed around them. When Mingyu returned his eyes to Soonyoungs, he was smirking.

"You're right" Mingyu found the courage to reply, as his eyes involuntarily darted from Soonyoung's to his lips, and as Mingyu thought about how luscious they looked, how much he'd like to close the space between them and place his own lips onto his, Soonyoung slowly bit into his lips, as if inviting Mingyu to do exactly what he was thinking. Mingyu felt a wave of heat hit him, as his head began to feel light and he really couldn't think straight anymore. Mingyu knew that they were playing a very dangerous game, he knew that, once he lost his self-control he could never get it back, and Mingyu tried so hard not to let it happen. He'd been fighting the urge to since the moment he laid his eyes on Soonyoung but there was only so much he could take...

"What are you thinking?" said Soonyoung seductively as he pulled Mingyu out of his thoughts. Mingyu's eyes were still on Soonyoungs lips and he could see how out of breath Soonyoung had become. His chest raised and lowered at a quickened pace, and as Mingyu stared at the bare skin showing on his chest, he began to think about how badly he wanted to leave a trail of wet, sloppy kisses on it as Soonyoung tugged at his hair and whimpered his name endlessly. Mingyu snapped his eyes to Soonyoung's and got off on how the sudden action made Soonyoung jump a little before he froze. Mingyu knew his eyes were now hooded, and laced with desire and want and could tell that Soonyoung saw the same thing, as his own eyes lit up with curiousity.

"I'm thinking about how..." Mingyu said as his hand crept up Soonyoung's neck,"i've been wanting to..." he continued in an alluring tone, his thumb lightly brushing against Soonyoung's lips as he looked him straight in the eye and watched his eyes grow hazier, his body visibly growing weaker under Mingyu's gaze, "make you mine the whole night." Mingyu finally said in a breathy tone that grazed Soonyoung's lips. His hand found its way to the back of Soonyoung's head, and before Soonyoung could even process anything, Mingyu grabbed his hair and pulled his head so far back a gasp escaped his pretty lips as he held onto Mingyu's arm. 'Fuck I've been wanting to do that for a while now' Mingyu thought to himself, he had already accepted that the games had begun as he gave into the sexual tension that had been pouring between them the whole night. Soonyoung giggled and bit into his lower lip 

"so fucking do it then."

●●●

And just like that, Mingyu had his hand around Soonyoung's neck and was slamming him into the bathroom stall wall, lightly squeezing as Soonyoung closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a small sigh leaving his lips. Mingyu's other hand rushed to close the space between their bodies, he was breathless and shaking at the thought of how good Soonyoung looked and how he'd been wanting nothing more than to have him the entire night. He pressed their bodies hard against each other, and grinded his hips onto Soonyoung's in a slow and rhythmic manner. A heavy breath left Mingyu as he got lost in how good Soonyoung's hard dick felt against his. 

"Mingyu" Soonyoung moaned as he lifted one of his legs up and hooked it onto Mingyu's waist, exposing him more to his dick and Mingyu responded by grabbing it and quickening the pace of his hips. He eagerly rubbed their dicks together, practically smashing Soonyoung into the wall with his hips, losing all rhythm as his breath intensified and he grabbed onto Soonyoungs leg harder, tilting his head back, relishing in the feeling.

"fuck this feels so good." he moaned

Soonyoung snatched a hand full of Mingyu's hair and pulled him down onto his lips. They kissed fervently, Soonyoung's lips sucking on Mingyu's hard as he continued to dry hump him, every move they made was rushed and filled with hunger. They could both barely catch their breaths as they moaned into each others mouths, desperately sucking on each others lips as if they wanted to drink each other up. Soonyoung bit into Mingyu's bottom lip and it sent warmth all the way down his body and tempted Mingyu. He stick his tongue into Soonyoung's mouth and began to longingly massage his tongue with his. Soonyoung moaned loud and long at the feeling and lifted his hips trying to feel more of Mingyu's dick, he was drunk off horniness, he'd never wanted someone so badly. Their tongues crashed into each other repeatedly, their kissing sloppy and wet, thier moans and cries filling the bathroom air as Soonyoung's hand messily ran through Mingyu's hair and his other grabbed at his ass. Mingyu's tongue continued to explore Soonyoung's, 'he tastes as good as he looks' Mingyu thought and before he knew it he was tugging on Soonyoung shirt till he heard the sound of buttons hit the floor. Mingyu had ripped his shirt open. He began to trace his hand along Soonyoung's chest, the feeling of the slight bumps of his abs excited him as his hand started to wonder lower. He undid Soonyoung's jeans in a flash and slipped his hand in, grabbing his dick as he felt him squirm underneath him and groan.

"Fuck Mingyu you're making me feel so good." he said, he sounded distressed as he looked to the side and stopped the kissing, it all felt to good he didnt know what to do with himself. "You're gonna make me cum"

Mingyu continued to pump his dick even harder as he looked at him, eager to hear Soonyoung moan his name again. Soonyoung's screams filled the air and turned Mingyu on. 'fuck he's so hot, i want him so badly'

"i fucking love it when you say my name" Mingyu uttered, breathless as he grabbed Soonyoungs chin to harshly start kissing him again. "i love it when i make you weak"

"you're so sexy Mingyu," Soonyoung breathed mid make-out, "i love being your little slut, i want you to fuck me so hard i want to feel you ins-" Soonyoung choked on his words when Mingyu brought his hand back to his neck and squeezed hard.

"You're talking too much' Mingyu said, his voice rough and dry as he watched Soonyoung's eyes roll back and his face go red from the lack of oxygen to his head before he dove back into his mouth with his tongue. Soonyoung's arms reached into Mingyu's shirt, and his nails dug into Mingyu's back as his hips thrust yearningly to feel Mingyu's dick on his again, he liked being choked, it made him want him even more. Mingyu closed his eyes as he sharply inhaled and smirked at his actions, he loved the way Soonyoung yearned for him the same way he did for him, and the nails digging into his back made his dick so much harder. 

"ughhh you're making me so crazy.." Mingyu growled before he suddenly took his hands off Soonyoungs neck and dick, and stopped kissing him. His eyes grew hungrier at the sight of how red, swollen and wet Soonyoung's lips were, his hair was a mess and his eyes were barely open, weighed down by the arousal he felt. 'fuck he looks even prettier like this' he thought as only their loud breathing and pants could be heard. 

"trust me i want to fuck you so good, so fast." Mingyu breathlessly said "i want to hear you fucking scream my name all night long, i want to fuck you so hard you have to leave this club crawling." 

Soonyoung took his words in with a gulp, staring back at Gyu with the same hunger, the same intensity, the same want.

"but i plan on seeing you again, i want to get to know you..so i'm not going to fuck you." Mingyu said as he reached both his hands to gently stroke Soonyoung's face, his eyes softening. Soonyoung couldn't hide how slightlty disappointed he was, Mingyu could see it written all over his face but it quickly turned into flattery. It looked like those words sort of made Soonyoung happy, and he smiled with no teeth, his bright red lips glossy. Before Soonyoung knew it his knees were hitting the bathroom floor, shirt wide open and jeans unbuckled. He looked up and Mingyu towered over him, staring down at him, his eyes expressing the same hunger and want they did earlier when they were seated. Mingyu's fingers rushed to his jeans as he hurriedly began to unbutton them

"but you look so fucking sexy right now...i want to see your pretty lips stretched over my dick as you suck me dry" he remarked as he pulled his pants down and his dick sprung out. Soonyoung looked at it in awe, he was confused, he didn't pin Mingyu to be the dominant type but also couldn't help feel how thrilling it all was and how much he wanted to pleasure him. Soonyoung must've been staring for too long because soon Mingyu's hands were on his head and guiding him to his dick. Mingyu let out a deep groan and threw his head back, as he felt the warmth and wetness of Soonyoung's mouth taking him all in at once. 'oh this feels fucking amazing'

"fuuuuck yes baby" Mingyu growled, he really did intend on ending it all in that moment but when Soonyoung smiled he couldn't help himself.

Hearing Mingyu moan at how good Soonyoung was doing made him want to do more, and hearing him call him "baby" made the blood in his dick start to heat up. Soonyoung bopped his head at a moderate pace, slurping and licking Mingyu's dick like a popsicle, like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted and it was working, Mingyu was losing his mind. He was moaning and taking in so many breathes his mouth went dry. He licked his lips and swallowed his saliva trying to replenish the moisture. Mingyu's hands were still on Soonyoung's head and he would rub his head time and time again, petting him, encouraging him to go on. Soonyoung would occasionally twist his hand as he sucked, making Mingyu go insane and moan his name at how good it felt, he would whirl his tongue around his dick and let it slip out of his mouth with a pop! before he'd catch his breath by licking up and down his shaft and engulfing his balls.

"i think i like it better when i make you my little slut" Soonyoung said through a smrirk, lips covered in saliva and pre-cum as he stared up at Mingyu, "hearing your name leave my mouth is hotter"

It was as if Mingyu had just been brought out of a trance when Soonyoung spoke, he was sucking his dick so good Mingyu's head begun to spin and go fuzzy, his body felt so light and his focus was flawed, like he was on a high. Even as he looked down at Soonyoung his vision was blurry but he could still make out Soonyoung's flirty smirk.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a half-hearted giggle, "i think i like it better too."

Mingyu said those words as he leaned onto the wall of the bathroom, preparing himself to fall back into the trance Soonyoung's skillful mouth had put him in. With no further warning he placed Soonyoung's mouth back on his dick. He watched as Soonyoung's lips stretched slowly onto his dick, and as Soonyoung stared up at him calmly, taking in all of him. One corner of Mingyu's lips lifted at how daring he was being, 'he's so fucking nasty and i like it' he thought. He kept his gaze, and began to steadily thrust his hips forward into Soonyoung's mouth, allowing his dick to disappear into Soonyoung's mouth and reappear out of it, relishing in the way it felt and the way it looked. Soonyoung kept his gaze, faltering a little when Mingyu's dick hit the back of his throat, but Mingyu could see that Soonyoung was determined to keep their eyes locked and it heated him up even more. He thought about how Soonyoung was not only beautiful, but also how he matched him sexually, he thought about how good he was at taking direction and how horny was, how pleasuring him made him horny.'damn i might have to wife this one' he said to himself.

"baby you're so feisty" Mingyu sighed, amused and also taking in how good it felt "you make me wanna take you right here right now" and as Mingyu continued, he sped up his pace. Soonyoung's gaze was now faltering even more, as he slightly gagged every time Mingyu hit the back of his throat with more force.

"..fuck..i'm gonna cum." Mingyu said harshly as he looked up with his eyes shut.

Soonyoung's head was now at the complete mercy of Mingyu, he didn't have the strength to fight back his movements anymore. His eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of his head as Mingyu increased the speed at which he pounded into his mouth. He drooled as Mingyu's dick ruthlessly slammed its way down his throat, he choked and gagged, running out of breath as his head bopped so fast, tears streaming down his face.

"Ohhh fuck yeah...fuuuck yes baby" 

It was driving Mingyu crazy. Mingyu wondered how someones mouth could feel so good, he wondered how someones mouth could make him wanna say all the swear words in the book, how it could make him come alive and lose his mind all at the same time. He had no idea how hard and fast he was ramming into Soonyoung's mouth, all he knew was that the more he heard him gag and choke, the closer he got to reaching his climax. He could feel a knot forming in his abdomen as his toes curled and his grip on Soonyoung's hair tightened. His breath quickened and his body grew tense and began to overheat, 'ah shit he's gonna make me cum quicker than i ever have' and with a deep, loud moan Mingyu exploded into Soonyoung's mouth, letting go of his head so he could grab the walls and steady himself. His moan was lengthy and loud, and he was breathless at the end of it as his whole body went weak. As he emptied his dick, his energy went along with it. 'That was one of the best orgasm I've ever experience' he said to himself as he attempted to catch his breath and regain his senses. He had gotten with a few people before but they had never made him feel like this. As Mingyu recovered, looked down and saw Soonyoung with his head dropped down, heaving on his knees, whipping away not only the cum he had just devoured, but also the tears and saliva that ran down his face. When he finally looked up his face and eyes were blood red and Mingyu's immediate reaction was to drop to his knees as well in the speed of light and to carefully hold his face.

"Oh my go...a-are you okay?" Mingyu stuttered, genuinely worried. He held onto Soonyoung's face like he was fragile and could break at any moment, his eyes darting at every part of him as he softly and quietly helped him wipe it all away. This is part of the reason why he didn't wanna give into the sexual tension between the two of them that night, because he knew how he got when he lost control and he knew it wasn't for everyone. His worry quickly started to fade though, when Soonyoung smiled and kissed him slow and passionate.

"I'd like to welcome back the cute and easily flustered boy i met like an hour ago" Soonyoung giggled as he pulled out of the kiss, "i was kinda worried i'd never get him back"

Mingyu sighed, relieved that Soonyoung was making jokes again, but more so that he was really okay...and not scarred or hurt in anyway. "Yeah i'm sorry..i didn't realise how hard i was going-i'm so sorry are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine i promise...and it's okay," Soonyoung replied, as he inched closer to Mingyu, "because i like it rough too." He teasingly bit into Mingyu's lower lip and a small chuckle left Mingyu's mouth. His heart settled. Soonyoung smiled wholeheartedly, the kind that shut his eyes before he suggested they get up and at least try and look like hadn't just eaten each others faces off. He watched this boy in front of him, covered in sweat, swollen lips, messy hair...and smiled honestly at how beautiful he still thought he was but more importantly, how happy he still made him and decided that maybe it wasn't just the alcohol talking, maybe he really did find someone special.

"Yeah, i think that's a good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> If you really did like it please leave some kuuuudos x  
> I'm always open to comments, suggestions etc., my curious cat is linked in my twitter which is @/relatable_9yu, you can drop something in there if you'd like.  
> As stated in the beginning notes, there's more to come x


End file.
